The Reasons of a Psychopath
by PhoenixBlade
Summary: This is Luca Blight's past and how it led up to his insanity.
1. The Dark Prince

The Reasons of a Pyschopath  
by PhoenixBlade  
  
  
All this belongs to Konami and whoever else has claims on it. This story though, is mine!  
  
  
Part 1  
The Dark Prince  
  
~Past~  
  
Watching the water flow back and forth along the edges of the shore, the young boy picked up a pebble he found and flicked it onto the water. Half expecting the pebble to skip on the surface, he watched as it dropped into the water beneath the folds of the smooth surface and created ripples stronger than that of the small waves disturbing the shore. Sighing at his failure, he strolled back nonchalantly to the castle. He walked on for what seemed like hours to find out that he was lost. He had not noticed that he had entered a town and seemingly was able to evade the townspeople as they walked past. He stopped and looked at where the sun would have been. Instead, it was not where he would have expected it to be. There was only a rain of light along the most visible parts of the place. At that moment, a twinge of cold and frozen fear arose in him. The sun granted him warmth despite the coldness he felt at that very moment. He looked around for help, but there were barely any people on the scene and all had no courage or time to ask the young boy if he needed help fearing the penalties of a single wrong word to the superior child. Darkness crept into the corners of the buildings around him and reached towards every spot of light left visibly to the eye. A cold touch crawled up from his toes to his head, making him bow to the coolness of the darkness that invaded the land of day. Feeling the loneliness and despair within him, he dropped to the ground and curled up to warm himself of the chill around and inside of him. A flicker of light dashed pass him, causing him to look up and see nothing, but the light swaying of trees.   
  
~Present~  
  
"L-lord Luca?" the soldier spoke.  
The dark haired man in armor sat unmoving in his seat. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head slightly from his hands to peer at the soldier who had spoken to him.  
"...."  
Fear pinched at the soldier's mouth, but he had to report to Luca.  
He looks like he's in a bad mood. He's not laughing maniacally like usual...the other person in the room besides the soldier and Luca thought to himself.  
"Uh-um...Sir?...Lord Lu-Luca, I-I-I've come t-to re-report a-" the soldier began.  
"Speak up!" Luca shouted in a dangerously seducing tone.  
"Um-I-I-" the soldier stammered.  
Luca was starting to get impatient. Maybe if he could just slice and dice this fool... but then, he might have some information of interest that could stop his boredom and finally get to kill some more pigs.  
"Well?" Luca said smoothly.  
The soldier finally caught his wits and his fear and managed to make his report so he could leave without getting killed by Luca Blight, "S-sire! I have a report that the City-State and Highland has made a truce!"  
That stupid cow...Luca thought, how dare he... after what he did... he still acts like an animal... on how to survive... what a fool...  
Luca scoffed, "So... that old geezer made a pact with the losers of the City-State did he?... Ha... This is my chance to counter..."  
"S-sire?" the soldier questioned.  
"Solon Jhee!" Luca called.  
A man with black, spiky hair and grayish clothing stepped from the shadows.  
"What is it that you wish Lord Luca?" Solon Jhee asked.  
Luca sat back in his chair.  
"...What is the name of that group in Highland that consists of children?" Luca said thoughtfully, but evil.  
"My lord, it is called the Unicorn Brigade," Solon Jhee answered.  
"Really now? And the name of the person who leads it?"  
Solon Jhee sighed, "His name is Rowd, I think, milord."  
"Really? Solon Jhee, I want you to set up a meeting for this man to come and meet me," the armored man smirked sinisterly.  
Meet with Rowd? Solon Jhee thought, the captain in charge of a bunch of kids?  
Luca interrupted his thoughts, "But then again, you might not like the idea of setting up a tea party with this Rowd. You there! Soldier! Go and bring this Rowd to me, but make sure no one knows that I want to meet him and keep his mouth shut!"  
"A-as y-you wish s-sire!" the soldier exclaimed, relieved that he would not get killed.   
He rushed out quickly. Luca stood up and picked up a cup of wine beside him.  
"Might I be so bold as to ask sire, but... why would you want to meet with this man?" Solon Jhee asked.  
"It's very easy my simple-minded friend. If I meet up with this man and grant him what he desires then he will fall to my feet and follow me like a dog follows his master," answered the insane man.  
"Sire?"  
"Solon Jhee, man has evils within him. If you unleash it into the world... there would be lovely, delicious darkness... and if you can control that darkness, it would bring about the demise of all the pigs in this world, every single one of them DEAD!" Luca grinned madly.  
Just watching that man grin made Solon Jhee shiver.  
  
~Past~  
  
"Mother, where is this place?" the ebony haired boy asked her.  
"My son, we're in-" she started.  
"Sire! Sire!" a voice from outside the entourage shouted.  
"What? Is something wrong?" Agares, the king, shouted back.  
"There's a group of ruffians coming this way!" the driver shouted.   
Agares exclaimed, "What?! Ruffians!?"  
"Yes, and they seem to want to-gah!" the voice died off.  
Suddenly, there were sounds of shouts and swords clashing.  
"Agares, what-" his wife began, but she was cut off by one of the guards.  
"Sire! We must flee!" the guard told him.  
Without a second thought, Agares opened the door and jumped out with his family following. He took a horse that the guard gave him. Several other guards came and handed the reins of an extra horse to the queen and her son, but then, an arrow pierced through his back.  
"Mommy!" Luca screamed at the sudden event that took place.  
Agares had taken off with a few of his guards alongside with him.   
"Daddy! Where are you going?!" Luca shouted, but his father was too far away to hear.  
The sword clashing stopped, but the ruffians who attacked the entourage emerged as the victors and came towards the queen, her son and the few guards who stood around them to protect them. Luca clung unto his mother's dress and buried his head into it as the battle between the attackers and the few guards commenced. He couldn't bear to see the outcome of this battle and his mother held him tight with the same fear he had.   
When the battle ended, he heard one word from his mother that shook definite fear into the depths of his inner being, "No..."  
  
~Present~  
  
"The Unicorn Brigade?" the man called Rowd almost choked.  
Luca leaned back in his chair, it felt comfortable as if to tell him that things would turn his way soon.  
"Bu-but my rank and my job! Surely you-" the captain sputtered.  
"But what if I offered you a more comfortable job with a more... grander pay and respect?" Luca sneered.  
The look on his face brought chills to Rowd, but still, a higher rank would give a higher pay and he had his sister to take care of and he needed the money to buy her medicine for her illness.   
Luca smiled at himself. His plan was working. The idiot was falling for his ploy and was quite expressive in how he felt. The stupid look on Rowd's face made him lose his cool, sort of.  
Sis! I'm going to save you for sure and you'll get better! Rowd thought happily in his head.  
Rowd laughed out loud, "I'll do it! I'll do it Lord Luca! I'll make sure it goes as you plan!"  
The side of Luca's mouth twitched into a half grin.  
"Excellent. Be sure to let the "City-State ambush you" then we'll have this beautiful war soon," Luca told him.  
"Sure, sure!" the captain grinned.  
"Good, now begone from my presence!" the dark man ordered him.  
Rowd bowed, "As you wish, my benevolent prince."  
Rowd left while two people appeared from the shadows watching Rowd leave. One had red hair and a red outfit, the other was Culgan. The one in red combed his red hair back with his hand and turned his gaze to Luca.  
"You don't mean to let this fool be a member of one of your official squadrons do you?" the red one asked.  
Annoyed, Luca replied, "Don't question me when you already heard me say it Seed."  
"Yes, but still... Do you have to resort to such... measures? This Unicorn Brigade is only filled with children," Seed said in return.  
Culgan agreed, "Yes. I don't think anyone so young should be eliminated just to start a war between the City-State and your father, the king of Highland."  
Luca gave them a piercing glare.  
"Are you questioning my methods?" Luca said coolly, but forcefully scary.  
Both of them were silent.  
"Good... Still, sacrifices must be made to achieve. To go beyond would be to slaughter the whole filthy world!" the prince smirked sinisterly.  
What have we gotten ourselves into?.. both Seed and Culgan thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Whaddya think? This is my first attempt at Suikoden and from a future sadistic bad guy point of view. I got all my info from watching my sister and brother play the game plus I got most of my other info from Suikosource.com. Make sure to visit that place for the best Suikoden info! Anyways, please write a review for me. Thank you! 


	2. Darkened Hearts

The Reasons of a Psychopath  
by PhoenixBlade  
  
All this belongs to Konami and whoever else has claims on it. This story though, is mine!  
  
  
Darkened Hearts  
Part 2  
  
~Past~  
  
"Mommy?..." Luca said shakingly while tears ran down his face.  
"No! No! Please! Agares! Where are you?! Help me Agares! NO!!" his mother screamed as the ruffians had her pinned down and began toying with her.  
"Mommy?...Mom...my..." the tears ran down his cheeks at a quicker rate and he started to quiver as the ruffians raped her.  
"No! Ahhh! Don't! Please don't! No! God help me! Luca! Luca! Don't look! Look away! Ahh!" she screamed.  
One of them slapped her face and spat at her, "Shut up bitch!"  
"Mom...my!... Mommy!" Luca sobbed.  
"Agares! Agares!" she cried.  
"MOMMY!!!!!" Luca screamed...  
  
Later, Han Cunningham came and killed the ruffians thus saving them, but Luca's mother was left in a horrible state and was mute to him on their ride back to the castle. The sky had turned dark, revealing the hidden shadows of the night.  
"...." Luca's mother was silent.  
"Mommy..." he whispered.   
Han overheard him and gave him a few comforting words, "Don't worry my prince. Your mother will be back together in no time so don't worry your head off about her."  
Those words brought no comfort in Luca and Han could tell that something was stirring in the back of the young boy's mind, something that was dark and mad. He took a good look at the prince's eyes and noticed that they had changed, almost like he had gone psychotic.  
Deep within Luca's thoughts, Father... Where were you? Where were you when those wild ruffians attacked mommy? Where were you when we needed your help?! You ran away! You fled like an animal runs from its hunter! You coward! I hope I will never grow up to be like you, you pig! But then again, it's not just you, but it's those Jowston pigs too! If it weren't for them, this wouldn't have happened to mother! You pigs! I'll become the hunter! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!   
The face of the young prince suddenly changed before Han's eyes. His eyes were now psychotic and the sudden, but mad grin of the young prince was enough to give Han the chills.  
The prince is much different than he was before. He looks like a madman...Han thought.   
Several fireflies illuminated the path for the traveling soldiers and the two royals.  
  
~Past~  
  
"Jowy Atreides...That is your name, isn't it?" Luca smirked after the blonde haired boy was tossed onto the floor.  
He looked at Luca then at the two guards who carried him in. He grinned and looked back at Luca.  
"So what if I am?" he spat back at Luca.  
Luca's smirk faded. He was beginning to lose his patience with this boy.  
Luca grinned, "You've got guts boy. That's noteworthy of you."  
He suddenly grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him close to him to intimidate him.  
"But you've got to do better than that if you want to play with me!" Luca advised him and threw his head back a little.  
Jowy, after recovering from that, looked back up at him with complete hatred. Luca noticed the burning anger in his eyes and found it to be amusing.  
Hmm...this boy has some potential, maybe I should give him a chance...Luca thought.  
"Listen boy, how do you feel about your country?" Luca asked him.  
"How do I feel? I fell pissed as hell! My own country betrayed me! The entire Unicorn Brigade was demolished by you, and me and my pal were left to blame for it by being the scapegoats. Then we had to find refuge away from you losers and went through hell with what you gave us! So does that give you any of the answers you were looking for?" he replied angrily.  
"Ha. Boy, your anger is strong and I can see your dark side is growing. How about this, why don't you work for me? You seem to have some potential in you and your dark side is already building up within you and swallowing you," the Highland Prince said to him.  
"What?!" Jowy exclaimed angrily at Luca Blight's proposal, "you've got to be joking if you think I would even take this offer!"  
"Come on, don't you feel just a bit tempted?" Luca grinned.  
"No!" Jowy answered.  
"Need more persuasion? Well, think about it boy, if you work for me, I would promote you through the ranks as quickly as possible. With your rank, you would hold power, a lot of power to do with the pigs as you will or get rid of them. You could help me change this nation of lowly cowards and slaughter all the worthless animals who stand in our way!" the Blight explained convincingly.  
He looked at the young boy who seemed to be rethinking the offer.  
He began, "If...If I gain a lot of power, could I..."  
Luca grinned at the boy, "Yes. Anything you have your sights on doing, it will be within your power to do."  
"...What must...I do?" he sighed.  
The prince grinned at his victory over him, "Heh. Let the darker side of you consume your entire being. Let it swallow you and leave nothing behind except the evil that was hidden inside of you, but I want you to go back and act like nothing happened here. I will tell you what to do when a messenger comes to you from the shadows. If you do what I tell you then, I'll know if you truly are like me or if you're just pretending, then I'll have your head."  
Luca sat down in a chair.  
"..." Jowy remained silent.  
"You two! Untie him and let him leave the compound unharmed!" the dark, madman ordered.   
They immediately obeyed and untied him. When they led him out, his sister came in a few minutes later. She combed back a few strands of her dark hair and looked to Luca for answers to her forming questions.  
"Jilia? What brings you to my tent in the middle of the night?" he asked his younger sister.  
"Brother, what happened? Earlier on, I saw him struggling to run away and the next moment, you let him go unharmed," she said.  
"Your point?" he sighed.  
"What is your plan here?! What's going on?! Why are you getting others involved in this war of yours?!" she demanded to know.  
"My dear younger sister..." Luca began.  
He got out of his seat and walked over to his sister.   
"I think that what I know will be too much for your pretty little head, therefore, just wait and see it play out my little sister," he replied and patted her head.  
"Brother...Please, I know you are starting this war. Please stop this brother," she begged him.  
He looked at her face. Her dark eyes were pleading him to stop the war he was beginning.  
Luca thought, Jilia...You look like mother...  
"Jilia, I won't stop this war! Not until I conquer Jowston, no, the world and kill all the pigs that live there and every other pig that stands in my way. No one can and will stop me. I want to have their blood flowing through my hands and dripping down my sword. I want to see them suffer!" he told her.  
He turned his back to her.  
I want them to suffer as they had made our mother suffer! he thought angrily.  
"Brother, please, I'm begging you to stop this foolish war! There's no need for there to be senseless killings!" she pleaded to him.  
"Jilia! I'm going on with this war no matter what! Those pigs will die and I will not rest until the world is mine and until every one of those animals die by my sword! Now get out! Your questions bother me!" he told her.  
"Brother..." she said.  
He waited a few moments and then he heard her footsteps walk away. He looked back to see if she was gone. She was.  
Luca said to himself, "Jilia, you don't understand. They'll die, those animals. Father will die because he is an animal too, fleeing away to the safety of his castle when we needed his help. Some father, but still...I've got things to look forward to. That boy, Jowy Atreides I think from what Rowd said, he has a dark, murky side and if properly tended, he could become a good ally. Ha! Just wait for me Jowston! I will destroy you and kill all you animals that live there! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
~Past~  
  
The cries of a baby girl receded as she silently slept in the arms of her mother. The prince looked at his younger sister. She resembled their mother in a cute, but infantile way. She had a lot of spunk and energy, but his mother seemed worn out and tired like she had no strength left to help her.  
"Mother, what's her name?" he asked his mother.  
"Hmm...Jilia. Jilia Blight is her name," she answered weakly.  
"Jilia..." he smiled.  
The queen sighed tiredly, "If only your father could see his beautiful daughter."  
FATHER!? Luca thought, extremely angry.  
The queen could see the anger build up in his eyes.  
"Father?! Ha! Why should he be here?! He's only a weak, old fool! He still can't be here for his family like when he fled when we were in trouble back then!" the young prince fumed with pure hatred.  
"Luca, your father can't be here because he has a meeting with the Jowston-" she began to say.  
"It's not just father! It's them too! Those-those Jowston animals! One day! One day, when I'm older, I'll kill them all and I'll make father suffer for the pain that he caused us!" Luca exploded.  
The queen smiled sadly at her young son. She sat up with in her bed after struggling a bit with Jilia in her arms. She lifted her hand to his head and stroked his short dark hair. She slid her hand to the back of his head and bent his head down to have their foreheads touch. She closed her eyes.  
"Don't say that about your father... One day... When there are no more like them in the world... when there are no more demons in this world... I will tell you... but now... if you knew what this world was really like, it would just trap you in the bared fangs of its jaws," his mother whispered softly to him as if not to let her infant daughter overhear.  
"Mother..."  
Forgive me, but do not hate your father... He may seem crude, but he is a good man... My son... If you truly knew about the truth about the world, it would turn you into a stark-raving madman and consume you, leaving you empty, but you are already down that path. I only hope that one day, someone will save you before you fall off the cliff where the path ends... the queen thought.  
  
  
  
Okay, okay, not that good, but I'm working on it. At least I'm trying to get this going on. Oh yeah, it's been a while since I saw the game played so I've forgotten everything that's happened after that one last part. Could someone help me out about the later parts leading up to Luca's...flight? Oh yeah, Suikosource is the best place for this info and please write a review for me! Thank you! 


End file.
